


Power Play

by aleatoryEpiphany



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatoryEpiphany/pseuds/aleatoryEpiphany
Summary: Control and obedience. Dominance and submission. Haruhi never knew it could feel so good to let someone else be in control. Haruhi/Kyōya. A steamy journey through the anime.





	1. Starting Today, You Are A Host!

It started with a glance.

Simple. Innocuous. Almost… dismissive.

But no; dismissive turned into interested, when he realised that there was a way that he could benefit from her presence. Yes, it was an utter shame that the vase was shattered, but ah… having someone like Fujioka Haruhi added into his calculations, moderately under his control, would add a delectable kind of chaos into his life. It would lessen the stifling feeling that had been creeping over him as of late, because Fujioka Haruhi was an unknown factor, was different, was oh-so-clearly, completely, undeniably,  _unique_  and  _undefinable_.

She fit everywhere and nowhere, she was similar and apart, she was there and away.

Ah… what a  _delight_.

Kyōya smirked softly to himself, reflexively pushing his glasses up as he turned away from the group surrounding him, already making plots, plans, and designs, and allowing for a modest amount of flexibility in them. He was calculating, he was precise, he was exact – and it was smothering him to death. Now, however, he had breathing room. There was a debt to be paid off, and numerous ways in which to do it, and best of all, no matter what path the Club decided upon, things would change in ways that he had  _absolutely no control over_. Control, as it turned out, was dreadfully boring when one was in a situation where they had the ultimate power. Yes, it was magnificent when everything went exactly to plan, but it was also… bland, nowadays. He needed some divergence. Some way where he could wrest control  **back**  from when it went awry. When everything went to plan, after all.. well that was hardly making the world bend to one's will, now, was it?

Fujioka Haruhi would throw everything off balance, just by existing within and without the confines of their club. She would shift, and change, and grow; and along with her, the other members would mimic her, also shifting, changing, and growing.

Kyōya was right next to her when Honey lured her into interaction by offering her Usa-chan, and barely held back his smirk at the results. Now there were two.

Then he focused on his conversation, and oh, was it an  _utter delight_  to watch as she realised how hopeless her situation was, how much control he, personally, had over her. Yes, Fujioka was appalled, and distraught, and morose, but..  _oho_ … He smirked again. You could barely see it through her abominably messy haircut, but the tips of her ears were just the slightest bit pink.

Of course, then Tamaki came and ruined things by startling the girl out of it, but small steps were just as promising as grand leaps.

Kyōya continued to observe her interactions, smirking as she called Tamaki obnoxious – Tamaki was his friend, his best friend, in fact, insofar as things went, but that was certainly a blunt truth that the so called "King" did not want to hear.

Ah.. Her hidden appearance (not to be confused with gender) was now found out by Tamaki, via the Twins. And now, it began.

The hairdresser was called, contacts were ordered, a uniform was retrieved… and as he heard her yell out to the Twins that they had to leave her be while she dressed, he knew that two more of their club had figured it out.

Of course, Tamaki, ever-generous idiot that he was, then offered her a far better deal for getting out of her debt than Kyōya approved of – being female, Haruhi would  **easily**  get the required one hundred customers, but… Kyōya was nothing if not resourceful. That debt would increase with every mistake she made that did something to change something significantly. Being a commoner – and a girl – there would  _undoubtedly_  be  _many_  of those.

When Haruhi made her debut it went exactly as he had known it would, and Haruhi immediately endeared herself to her customers, gaining three requests right off the bat for her innocent charm and wholesomeness that he just wanted to subvert into so many other delightful things. Of course, then the ever-jealous "Princess Ayanokoji" caused a disruption, and the way she reacted told Kyōya all he needed to know – that girl would be causing trouble for the ever-adorable Fujioka. However, now Mori was also in the know about the truth of the matter, which was more to his benefit. While Honey would try to make Haruhi spoil him, and the Twins would bedevil and annoy her, Mori could now be counted on to protect Haruhi as fiercely as he protected Honey.

Kyōya didn't want his precious monkey wrench getting snapped, after all. She was necessary for him to have the feeling of control he so craved. To wash away the boredom his life had slid into. To manipulate and dominate.

Of course, he was also someone who worked from behind the scenes, and that let him be aware of everything going on. He watched as Tamaki helped her look for her lost items that the "Princess" had tossed away, he paid attention as the previously mentioned princess interfered with his plans and futilely attempted to get Haruhi kicked out – ha, as if that would happen – but oh, the results were  _perfect_. Tamaki increased her quota – she might, possibly, be able to reach it in three years – and lured her deeper into their den of iniquity.

Of course, Tamaki also finally – after nearly four days – figured out the truth of her gender, and immediately developed an intense crush at seeing her in the girl's uniform, but Haruhi was so unaffected by it that Kyōya wasn't worried. She might not know it, but she was and would always be  _his_ , as evidenced by her barely-there, oh-so-shy smile when she caught his smirk at her indifference to Tamaki's incredibly red face. Of course, Haruhi was incredibly fetching in female clothes, but those wouldn't be  _nearly_  as effective to his needs, and her comments about seeing possibilities hosting cemented that she would continue to work things in his favour.

Oh yes. Things were going to turn out  _wonderfully_  from now on.


	2. The Job of a High School Host!

Haruhi blinked as she entered the Host Club room and was met with a steaming jungle, scantily-clad males, and exotic animals. Uh, what the  _hell_?

She resolutely turned her gaze away as it threatened to linger on Kyōya-senpai. It didn't stop her from catching his knowing smirk, but she could at least  _pretend_  to hold on to her dignity and impassiveness. It failed miserably, however, when her disdain for their extravagance made Kyōya-senpai remind her of her eight million yen debt. That smug look, that demanding tone of voice, the way his gaze  _dared_  her to say something,  _anything_ , so that he could manipulate and control her more… Even as the words he spoke and the memory of the vase smashing overwhelmed her, she couldn't stop the shiver of delight that ran through her slight form, because Haruhi had never in her life been under someone else's thumb the way she was under his, and for some insane reason that she had no clue how to fix or make disappear – because she couldn't even  _define_  it – instead of irritating her, the situation thoroughly enticed her and made her feel strangely warm and tingly. If she was blushing and anyone asked, she would blame it on the heat of the subtropical room.

Of course, then the Club started messing around, and Tamaki-senpai distracted her from her thoughts, which she was grateful for. Kyōya-senpai was watching her, she could  _feel_  it, and she needed the distraction before she became a gibbering wreck.

Once distracted, Haruhi was back to her normal unflappable self, inwardly rolling her eyes at the King's oblivious absurdity. Granted, with the exception of Kyōya-senpai, and Mori-senpai, they were  _all_  absurd, but Tamaki really took the cake, so to speak.

The rest of them were being ridiculous, and while she was instantly wary at the thought of a dance, well.. if she was going as a host, then it probably wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could keep from needing to dance at all!

While she was at the newly-installed "bar" to get more drinks, Haruhi commented to herself about how much more intense and excited their guests were than she had seen them in the previous week of working as a host, and was responded to by Kyōya-senpai, making her force her body to behave, her mind to focus, and her to act as if nothing at all was different. Act like he was just any of the other people in the club, even though Kyōya-senpai was far, far different to anybody else.

She asked him casually if he was the mastermind behind the jungle theme, and his response just cinched her feelings and made her stomach clench softly. Kyōya-senpai was the power behind the throne, the "Shadow King", the one  _really_  in charge… of both the Club, and of Haruhi herself.

Crap. She was so,  _so_ , screwed.

Why the hell was she excited about this?

* * *

Kyōya smirked as Haruhi took the drinks to her designated table and her three current admirers. He had noticed every last reaction, and followed every last train of thought she had, with her oh-so-expressive face and body. Maybe it wouldn't be so expressive to others, but he'd decided she was his – whatever he decided he wanted her to be, but for now, "complication" would do – and thus took notice of her smallest tells. He had had an entire week to learn them, after all, and for a genius like him that was no difficulty at all.

Of course, she was a smooth and intelligent conversationalist, but he knew that she was not actually expecting to be going to the party.  _That_  would be changing. He watched as Kasugazaki approached the table to monopolise Haruhi's time, and let his eyes wander. Ah, Tamaki was distraught and jealous, although Kyōya – and probably even Tamaki himself – wasn't sure if it was because Kasugazaki's attentions had changed or because Haruhi's attentions were focused solely on Kasugazaki. Either was just as likely and he would interfere with any idiotic plans that the "King" might come up with, so it was not something he cared to further examine.

When the Club was talking about the situation, Haruhi coming to a vague understanding – vague because she had no idea whatsoever that it was her that was half the problem – Tamaki lost his cool and began demanding that Haruhi begin acting like a girl. That, for some reason besides the obvious – the obvious being that Haruhi would get into less trouble and that if she came out, so to speak, Kyōya would have one less hold on her, one less thing to manipulate her with – irritated him beyond belief. He pushed the feeling down, however, and instead focused on ways to prevent their idiot-king from ruining  _everything_.

Being referred to as "Mother" of their little group was admittedly somewhat amusing, but still, he was not pleased with Tamaki's obsession with  _Kyōya's_  complication.

Oho! This was a prime opportunity, and Kyōya had half a dozen ideas simmering as soon as it was put forth that if Haruhi could dance at their party, and dance  _properly_ , then Tamaki would back off. If not, he would supposedly expose her true gender, but Kyōya would make sure that either way things went, that would  _not_  happen. After all, whilst Haruhi believed that she could not pay her debts off as fast if she was just their errand boy, Kyōya knew that not having to match up to the standards of a host – for instance, not needing to wear their expensive and extravagant costumes – would in fact get her debt paid off that much quicker. Besides, even if that  _wasn't_  the case, it would severely reduce the amount of control he had, and that was just unacceptable.

* * *

Kasugazaki-san was a fantastic teacher, and Haruhi was thankfully able to mostly focus on the lesson and not on the offer – or would it be demand – from Kyōya-senpai to meet up after club was over with, in order to teach her how to dance the waltz as a female. "Because Tamaki is a hypocrite," he said, and Haruhi couldn't deny that so far that completely seemed to be accurate. Tamaki-senpai  _would_  decide at some random point in the future that she had to be able to dance the waltz as a female, and that "future" could even be just a few days from now. Mori-senpai was the tallest of the group and far too tall to have as a partner, Honey-senpai was far too short and childish to take seriously, if she chose one of the twins that were also her classmates she would end up with both of them vying for her attention, and she didn't want Tamaki-senpai anywhere  _near_  her in such a casual manner!

Still.. her chest was tight and fluttery at the thought of spending unsupervised time with Kyōya-senpai, and being touched by him and dancing with him.

What was  _wrong_  with her, seriously?! No, Haruhi was not dense enough to be blind to the fact that she was highly, intensely attracted to Kyōya-senpai, but it was the  **kind**  of attraction that was just.. beyond screwed up!

She sighed and turned her attention back to Kasugazaki-san, inwardly rolling her eyes at the blatant, lying denials and the hopeless romantic situation. Then it came out that Kasugazaki-san and Suzushima-san were engaged, and of  _course_ , Tamaki came up with a plan to get them back together. Sigh. This was too much work, so she would just ignore it unless she had something to do.

* * *

Kyōya smiled softly, fondly, at the girl spinning gracefully in his arms. Haruhi was a rapid learner, and even though, only two days into the week, she was definitely an adequate dancer, he found that he wanted more excuses to have her in his arms like this. She was slight and small and delicate, and in a dress, she looked almost like a doll, beautiful and sweet and innocent. He wanted to  _devour_  that innocence. He wanted to make her his in every way possible, and while up until their first dance lesson yesterday, she had been nothing but a complication to increase his overt control over things, he wasn't displeased at the change of situation his mind was taking. Her attraction to him just made him yearn to control her more, and the logical next step was to make her his in a more intimate manner.

He had to take things more slowly than he would prefer, though, because otherwise he would drive her off, so he would make his move… Hmm. After the ball.

* * *

Dance lessons with Kyōya-senpai left Haruhi with an aching feeling in her chest when they were done, and had her flushed and barely able to function during them. She was amazed that she could even learn anything in such close proximity to him. Especially when he deigned to make conversation with her and she had ended up admitting a few very damning things – like that she wanted to do whatever it would take to get into his good books, and that she enjoyed his touch.

Still, she could waltz now, in both roles, and she left their last lesson to go home and relax, trying to calm her shaking nerves and keep her mind from focusing on how warm and large his hands were compared to hers, how his breath felt as it grazed her ear, how that fond look in his eyes almost broke her. She was nothing more than a kind of distraction to him, she suspected, but oh, how she wanted to be more than that!

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka smiled as he turned away from the scene in front of him. Ah… Kyōya-san and Fujioka-kun had definitely become closer but the balance of power was still skewed because nothing had been acknowledged yet. However, Kyōya-san's response to learning about Haruhi's weakness for fancy foods was enlightening – he  _snapped his pencil_. That was not typical Kyōya behaviour. Kyōya was – outwardly anyway – cool, calm, and unflappable, but it seemed that the person who really ran the Club had a new weakness himself… and that weakness would just so happen to be one Fujioka Haruhi. He looked forward to their relationship developing, because the attraction was by no means one-sided, and he looked sidelong at the Twins, who observed the interaction with the utmost glee. Kyōya-san would be making his claim tangible by the end of the night with those two involved, for certain.

By the time he stopped thinking about it, it was time to "kidnap" Fujioka-kun, and he dutifully – and carefully – carried her to the changing area, keeping his smile to himself as Kyōya-san took over, controlling the situation and outlining the plan to her. Then Tamaki-san barged in and made a big fuss, and Kyōya-san just looked annoyed – he suspected it would be irritated but for one, the King had no idea of his own attraction, and for two, Fujioka-kun clearly wasn't interested in him. She kept shooting glances at Kyōya-san and blushing, just the tips of her ears, which was pretty endearing.

He would definitely help them get some time alone at the end of the party.

* * *

Kyōya was about to  _murder_  his best friend. If the oversensitive dumbass hadn't overreacted, the night would have ended perfectly normally, but no, the idiot-king just  _had_  to try and stop the kiss, which resulted in  _Kyōya's_  Haruhi losing her first kiss to  _someone else_. Kyōya wasn't jealous, he was just  _completely infuriated_. As soon as the dance was over, he made sure that Haruhi was watching – and that everybody else was occupied – and beckoned her to follow him, highly gratified when she did so immediately. He noticed both Mori and the Twins moving to distract Tamaki and smirked – oh so they were on  _his_  side; that was a pleasant surprise. Once they were out of the ballroom he grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her into the bowels of the school, finally going into a currently abandoned classroom and tugging her inside, closing the door and then pushing her up against it, demandingly but not very roughly.

He didn't want to break her, after all.

She stared up at him, wide-eyed, flustered, and blushing, and he growled into her ear, "You are  _mine_ , Fujioka Haruhi. That kiss should have been  _mine_."

He felt her gasp, and looked down at her only to see her smiling hesitantly. "I'm yours, Kyōya-senpai… and, you know, it wasn't a  _real_  kiss, not to me. My first kiss has to be  _given…_ "

Then she leaned up and wound her arms around his neck, making him shiver with delight at her forwardness as she whispered, "And I'm giving it to Kyōya-senpai."

His mouth crashed over hers, devouring, demanding, dominating, and her reaction – shuddering, whimpering, and clinging – was exactly what he wanted and needed. His. Haruhi was  _his_ , body and soul. They might eventually get over their mutual obsession but until then, she was his alone and he owned her.

* * *

Haruhi whined softly as Kyōya-senpai pulled away from the kiss, her pupils blown with shock and pleasure, her body shivering with reaction, hot and tingling, her breath panting out softly. Kyōya-senpai wanted her to be his properly! Not just as a distraction, not just as a tease, but for  _real_!

She knew this wasn't love. It was lust and attraction, it was dominance and submission, it was control and obedience. But she could hope, couldn't she, that it changed in the future?

Even if it didn't though, Haruhi was more than happy with how the night turned out, as Kyōya-senpai growled at her soft whine and claimed her mouth again. Oh yes. Very,  _very_  happy!


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

Kyōya worked his way around the sakura viewing area, selling promotional products to the young women that were admiring the hosts, his eyes always drifting back to the Club's newest member. It had been a week since their first kiss, since he had claimed her and she had accepted being his, and he was invested now. He had to not only make them work, but make sure that the idiot-king didn't find out, as well. It was a group conspiracy now; the Twins, Honey, and Mori were all aware of the change in status that had happened between Kyōya and his Haruhi, but they were all also acutely aware that Tamaki was unreasonable in both his crush and his overreaction to things dealing with Haruhi – not to mention the idiot-king still selfishly wanted Haruhi to out herself as a female, and none of the rest of them wanted that.

For Kyōya it wasn't even just the control he had over her this way, how she changed his plans and made him have to improvise. She added a balance and freshness to their group with her entirely organic reactions and interactions with the girls who were her customers. She was also a fantastic straight man, a delightful foil to the rest of the Club's insane antics.

He was thrilled that Haruhi was so logical and sensible, because it just made her submission to him all the more delightful – it made no sense whatsoever,  _logically_ , and thus, was proof of how much under his thumb she was.

Soon enough the session was over, Tamaki was ranting about the Twins spending more time with Haruhi than he got himself, Kyōya was egging his unreasonable antics on by confirming it and belittling the paltry amount of time that Tamaki got to spend with their female host. Kyōya himself wasn't worried about such a ridiculous thing; he sought her out at random points during the day and she willingly followed where he led, so how much time he got with her compared to the twins didn't matter. The quality of the time was the important thing, and every second he spent with her was made to matter. Ootori Kyōya  _regularly_   **wrecked**  Fujioka Haruhi. If she didn't have such a strong will, she would probably be losing points in her classes about now.

After a while of Tamaki going on and on (and  _on_ ) about Haruhi coming out about her gender, the troublemaking Twins piped up about the physical examinations; which, really, were easy to get around, but of course, saying so at this juncture would decrease the amount of effort that got put into the situation – and thus decrease the likelihood of a debt increase. The way Haruhi shot him a worried glance as she informed the Club in a blasé manner about it for sure getting out that she was a girl, however, made Kyōya smirk. She didn't want to lose this, either. Hn. Well, he had to take care of his possessions, and she was  _his_ , so he would take care of this. His reassuring glance made her go back to idly musing without worry, and he nodded to himself. This would be good.

The next day, Tamaki was entertaining no doubt ridiculous fantasies when the Twins prodded and pushed, and Tamaki came out that to him, they were the "homo-homo" compliment, which just disgusted Kyōya; not because he had anything against those kinds of relationships – for instance, had Haruhi been male, he would still be pursuing whatever it was they had together – but because  _Kyōya_  was the one really in charge here, not Tamaki. Kyōya was  _not_  some "side-character" to be dismissed. The mere idea was insulting!

Ah but he could think on that later. The Twins and Honey finally pointed out the idiot-king's folly in wanting Haruhi to come out as a girl, and he was distraught, pining away and determined to keep that from happening. Kyōya pushed his glasses up. This would work.

Of course, Kyōya had fanned the flames by commenting on Haruhi's plethora of would-be suitors that she had gathered in middle school, silently grinning to himself the entire time that he had won out where they had all failed. She was  _his_ , where she had never paid attention to any other person, male or female, as far as his research had indicated.

When Haruhi arrived, Tamaki went on and on, and Kyōya smirked at her seeming to not care about hosting. Granted, she probably didn't care much about the Club or being a host except for two things – her debt, and Kyōya.

He was pleased as she kept glancing at him through her nonchalance towards the situation, as if asking for permission to rile everyone else up, and he encouraged her with a tilt of his head. It would do them all some good to see how little they mattered to her. As this continued, Mori glanced at him and he nodded, allowing the mostly-silent member to calmly swing things visibly back into their favour – with one single word: ootoro. The most expensive cut of tuna, and Haruhi, much like Kyōya himself, was thoroughly enticed by good food.

She denied it of course, acting as if it didn't matter, but he could sense her attention swinging back to an interest in staying with the Club with the promise of good food. Kyōya, of course, never once said a word about it. She had to save face somehow, and this was just as good of a way to do so than any other way.

* * *

Haruhi was dreading the crazy plan that the Club had no doubt set up for her today. Encouraged by Kyōya-senpai's silence yesterday, she had been bluntly honest about her lack of care for and attachment to being a host and a member of the Club itself – it was her debt and her excitement towards senpai that mattered, not hosting or being a part of the Club. However it seemed to have the unfortunate side effect of making everybody but Kyōya-senpai (who she belonged to) and Mori-senpai (who she was positive was in on things) that more determined to be ridiculous and do stupid things.

Like dress up as doctors…

Of course, Kyōya-senpai refused to bow to common sense, instead warping the world around him so that his will was made form, and she realised that this was liable to get her more into debt because  _surely_  this could be taken care of swiftly and with discretion if Kyōya-senpai wished it.

Instead, Tamaki-senpai utterly failed at cosplaying her, and she barely refrained from punching his lights out at how he had done things. Protect! Hah! As  _if_. Even though he was using her and controlling her, Kyōya-senpai had  _far_  more care for her wants, wishes, and sensibilities than Tamaki-senpai could ever have.

Case in point, when, after all the fracas was over, Kyōya-senpai directed her to a room with a doctor sworn to secrecy and her own  _private_  examination.

* * *

Hearing that the possibly-not-even-a-doctor that he had noticed earlier was likely headed toward where his (what even  _was_  Haruhi to him? Toy? Pet? Girlfriend? No, not the latter, it was too childish and informal for what they were. And Toy was too... callous. He might not love Haruhi, but she was his, not just to own but to protect as well as to control. Pet, then.) pet was having her private examination, Kyōya was strangely upset. Not because his plans were failing, and not because the thought of someone else touching his property without his permission pissed him off. No, this was..  _worry_.

He wondered where it came from.

That could be thought on more later. For now, they had to rescue her.

It wasn't long before the situation was well in hand, and it turned out that the Doctor had a ridiculously sappy sob story about losing his wife and his daughter due to sheer stupidity, and although Haruhi felt bad for him, Kyōya was just irritated that he kept things from unrolling as smoothly, irritated that he had gotten worried over nothing.

Of course, he said as much about the person's idiocy and Haruhi shot him a dirty look, but then he raised an eyebrow and she looked away, blushing softly in that oh so subtle way she had.

They let the man go with a map, and then Kyōya had to physically grab Tamaki and haul him out of the examination room because he kept leaping onto  _Kyōya's_  pet and touching her.

If it didn't bother her, he wouldn't be so upset, but she  _kept telling him to stop and he wouldn't_. That was  unacceptable!

He huffed and led the rest of the club out as well to let Haruhi get on with her examination.

Once she was done he would ravish her for being such a good sport about this mess.


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

Haruhi was in awe at the expensive and intricate kimonos that everyone was in – that  _she_  was in – and was in awe that anybody took these idiots seriously. Tears,  _really_? Everyone was freaking crying! Except Kyōya-senpai, who simultaneously reassured her that his attention was on her, and sent her into a false-dismay that he was increasing her debt. Well, no, the dismay was real – she did want to pay off her debt, but… the longer she was here – and it had been a month and a half now, being under senpai's control – the less she wanted to leave Kyōya-senpai.

After the incident with the doctor a couple weeks ago he had even called her "pet," and continued on with the possessive nickname, which oh! She felt herself nearly blushing just  _thinking_  about it!

Really though, she respected Kyōya-senpai so much. Because of his schemes and sales and such, they were able to keep the Club going, and while she thought that the Club was a frivolous waste of time, well… if it weren't for the Host Club then she never would have learned how much she enjoyed being controlled. She wouldn't be Kyōya-senpai's pet, and he wouldn't come by and drag her off a minimum of three times a day just to dominate her mouth until she was senseless with sheer  _want_.

Then came in a new girl – and  _oh_  her reaction to Tamaki-senpai was  _perfect_! Ahaha! If Haruhi hadn't had so much composure, she would be  _rolling_  with laughter! Although watching Kyōya-senpai stare – almost dumbfounded – at the girl boldly embracing him was pretty funny too. Haruhi wasn't worried about how things appeared though: Kyōya-senpai thrived on control and dominance, and for all her shy mannerisms, it was apparent that this girl wasn't one to be easily led. Granted, Haruhi wasn't either, not by normal people, but Kyōya-senpai was the exception, and his heat-filled glance to Haruhi told her exactly where she stood. He would put up with the girl for now, but the moment thing stopped being profitable he was going to disillusion her.

It was enough to nearly make her smile. This could be  _fun_.

* * *

Watching Haruhi blandly interact with Hoshakuji Renge was wonderful; she had known straight away that things weren't how they seemed, and her innocent bewilderment at Hoshakuji's explanation of his supposedly real self was amusing. She had caught on even before he could pull her aside and reassure her – apparently, she wasn't the jealous or insecure type. That was indeed delightful to know.

As he clearly laid out the situation he caught Haruhi slyly glancing at him, and smirked slightly. He would have to reward her later. She could have made things very difficult indeed if she had reacted with jealousy or insecurity, but instead she was playing along.

Ah, what a delightful pet.

As he informed Tamaki that this was the daughter of an important – and wealthy – client, he saw the King's spirits droop, but Haruhi was busy welcoming Renge to the club. What a good girl!

When they finally closed for the day, Kyōya went off in a different direction from the rest of them, claiming he had something to do (well, he  _did_ ), and Haruhi obediently followed, letting him push her into an alcove and gasping as he covered her mouth with his, nipping at her lower lip, tangling his tongue with hers, pushing his hard body against her pliable one. Growling softly as he pulled away, he murmured, "Good  _girl_ , pet. You know where you belong, don't you?"

* * *

Haruhi moaned softly as Kyōya-senpai mauled her mouth, and panted as she formulated a response, finally managing to say, "Ah, y-yes, Kyōya-senpai! Haruhi is yours, and belongs to you and with you no matter  _what_."

He seemed immensely pleased with her response, as he attacked her mouth again, hands caressing her sides, making her knees week as he dominated her body like this. It was almost too much to handle, it felt so good, and she felt so small and so wanted when she was with him. It didn't matter that their relationship made little logical sense, that it was undefined, because she lived for moments like this where she was submitting to his control and obedient to his wishes. He manipulated her situation, yes, but he also manipulated her body, as seen when his hands slid up under her blazer and shirt, tugging the button down shirt free from her trousers so he could splay large hands and elegant fingers over her stomach, making her breath come in harsh gasps.

She loved how he could make her melt, how he could dominate and control her, not just her debt, but her body and emotions. Haruhi was already desperately fond of Kyōya, and while she never expected to be more significant than his pet, she could adore him with all of her being. That was alright, wasn't it? To love without being loved back? Oh it had to be, but even if it wasn't it wasn't like Haruhi could change her feelings and her desires.

It wasn't like she  _wanted_  to, no matter  **how**  wrong they might be.

When Kyōya-senpai pulled away she made a desolate noise but he shushed her and said something that made her heart fill with butterflies. "You're mine, Haruhi, all of you, but I'm yours too. I have no interest in being with anybody else."

She gasped and pushed closer to him, clinging to him happily. Senpai was  _hers_  too! They were  _exclusive_!

He stroked her hair and she eventually left, he had things to do and so did she. Tomorrow would be a new day with new troubles.

* * *

Even though neither of them were up for or into this new situation at  _all –_ Renge was obnoxious as hell, and annoying to boot – it did have some positive properties. Such as when Haruhi took a bite of a cookie, and they silently got permission from Kyōya-senpai – because touching his things without his permission was somewhere even the twins were not so bold as to go – to torture Tamaki-senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Haruhi was completely immune to their boyish, seductive charms.

Neither twin was into the dominance game, not when it came to real life, so they knew that what attracted Haruhi-kun to Kyōya-senpai was something they could not touch. She would remain oblivious and not react to the touch of anybody else but Kyōya-senpai, which meant that – so long as he gave permission - they could torture the idiot-king all they wanted! Glee!

Although seriously,  _basketball_  players? A shota-bully? What kind of an absolute idiot  _was_  Renge? This was just going to aggravate everyone involved.

Oh well. Kyōya-senpai would put a halt to it when there was no more profit to be made.

* * *

Haruhi watched on as Kyōya-senpai – who was well and truly irritated, if not  _furious_ _–_ smashed the camera lens with a large rock. She noticed that it was only the lens he smashed, meaning they would still have a sellable product, and smiled slightly. Even when he was upset, Kyōya-senpai still had his priorities in place. Then he gave Renge-san a very brief verbal evisceration, and Haruhi explained to the distraught classmate that it was best to learn to like people by watching them and learning their real personalities – Renge-san had ignored her earlier when she tried to tell the otaku girl that judging people based on stereotypes just wasn't the thing to do, but maybe now she would listen.

She flushed slightly at the look of approval Kyōya-senpai shot to her, and hoped she was in for another reward like the one she had gotten yesterday.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru sidled up to Kyōya-senpai, asking him if the new situation with Renge-the-annoying fawning over  _his_  Haruhi was okay, but the self-satisfied smile on his face made them realise that somehow, the cunning Shadow King had planned this – now there was even less of a chance of their idiot-king figuring out the reality around him, and Haruhi would have a female friend in such a way that it would just upset Tamaki-senpai more.

That was  _perfect_! Kyōya-senpai was  _brilliant_!

* * *

  **A/N:**  I apologise for the very late update - although unlike most of my stories I don't have a set update day, I'll probably generally update on Saturdays - I've been terribly ill with acute bronchitis. Last week I was knocked out on antibiotics, and I'm still poorly but doing better today. Because I missed a week you get  **TWO CHAPTERS TODAY**. :) Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, reviewed, given kudos, and commented on this fic. You guys are the best!


	5. The Twins Fight!

**A/N:**  This is the  **SECOND**  chapter uploaded today.

* * *

Haruhi still didn't get the hype about the Twins, even after they spent a good amount of time explaining it, but there was one thing she could sympathise with, she thought, as she glanced at Kyōya-senpai. That was the taboo. It was deliciously against the norm for a relationship like theirs to exist, and she looked away and thought about the Twins again until Tamaki came pounding into the room, annoyingly yelping about the Twins' edit of the Hose Club webpage. She had to admit, it was a good photoshop of her, but… it was still an  _extreme_  invasion of her privacy to do that without asking!

And then the King went into some creepy fantasy… Sigh. Tamaki was delusional like they said, to think she would ever do something like that for them. She wasn't even going to touch on whether she would do it for Kyōya-senpai; not with a ten foot pole!

She moped at their supposed King's ideas, until the girls mentioned wanting to see her "crossdressing", and she saw the dress that the creepy perverted King had found for her. At a glance towards Kyōya, she decided that if it came up, she would let herself be persuaded into dressing up, but not for their sakes, no. This was to make Kyōya-senpai happy.

As he slunk off, she demanded that the Twins stop being so obnoxious, in her own way of course, and they told her that they considered other people to be toys, which was very sad to know. Even Kyōya-senpai, who owned her and controlled her and dominated her, thought of her as a person, and not an object.

* * *

Tamaki was completely ridiculous with his fear of Nekozawa and Beelzenef, his over exaggeration of the events after stepping on the cloth puppet and how he was trying to scare everyone into staying away. Of course, Nekozawa was delusional in his own way as well, but when he looked over at Haruhi, Kyōya was pleased to find her rolling her eyes as the Twins flipped the flashlight on and Nekozawa and his doll sped out of the room.

Oh, but her response to the Twins asking to visit her place had merit.

If they didn't manage it themselves, he would find a way to make it happen.

* * *

Haruhi could tell them apart.

Their worldview was disrupted by this reveal, but not so much that Hikaru and Kaoru were going to give up their determination to visit Haruhi, especially not when Kyōya-senpai was egging them on by pushing up his glasses and smirking. So they manufactured a fight, picking at each other, prodding what could be considered wounds by others but were just amusing to each other, and waited. Within a the following week she would fix the "explosion" and they would have their way. They wondered how long she could last out before blowing up at them, and at watching Kyōya-senpai slyly glancing at Haruhi, they decided that it would probably be a day or so longer than it could have been, because he wouldn't be able to resist slightly comforting her with his domination game; Kyōya-senpai wasn't like them after all, he cared for Haruhi and wanted her to be happy, in his own way.

They didn't care if anybody else was happy so long as they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

This fight was splendid, but going a bit too far. He wondered how much more of it Haruhi could take, but then again, just this morning he had cornered her and kissed her until she couldn't even stand up straight, so possibly that was making it easier to bear up under. Besides, his pet might be straightforward and blunt, but the only way those Twins would stop this absurd fight was if she invited them to her home.

As he watched her from across the room, Haruhi glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow at her, making her realise she had to deal with this on her own for now, and she nodded firmly. Ah it was a delight to see her determined to work things out to please him.

Of course, then the twins started a food fight, and Kyōya decided that, sometime soon, he would take her out to eat, so she could actually  _enjoy_  a fancy meal.

After lunch, however, facades had to be kept up, and – without saying it outright – he blamed her for the situation, and she blushed again, just the tips of her ears, at his manipulation. Now she had double the incentive to fix this.

He tuned Honey out and focused on his work. He knew this already.

* * *

Day three of the fight dawned gloomy, and Haruhi so was not up for dealing with this crap. She avoided the dining hall and finished her lunch rapidly, only to have a classmate tell her that Kyōya-senpai wanted her. She obediently left the classroom and followed him to a deserted area, where she got pushed against a wall and had large hands slide into her hair, pulling it lightly. She murmured, "I'll fix this, I promise. Haruhi is a good girl." He wanted her to get this over with for some reason - maybe because she was the only one who could? - and so she would do it, gladly. She just.. Was already sick of dealing with them! A mouth latched onto the junction of her neck and shoulder and she whimpered as a light mark was left on her skin, where nobody could see it. Oh damn, that was just.. Mnh!

Then Kyōya-senpai kissed up her throat, licked and breathed along the shell of her ear, and kissed his way across her jaw before claiming her mouth in an intense kiss, before pulling away and kissing her forehead, leaving her to regain her composure as she shuddered with need.

Kyōya-senpai had distracted her  _perfectly_  from her irritation.

* * *

Haruhi didn't give a  _damn_  that the doll probably wouldn't actually do anything; that was one step too far! Yes they were irritating everyone around them, and yes they were being toddlers and brats, spoiled rotten little jerks. But doing something with the intent to harm a family member was something Haruhi would absolutely  _not_  tolerate!

Oh shit. Those smiles as Haruhi obediently stepped in and ordered them to make up, were trouble. Crap crap crap! She looked at Kyōya-senpai, who just raised an eyebrow at her, and felt her knees weaken to realise that he had been one hundred percent behind this deception too. He wanted.. Kyōya-senpai wanted to see her home, which, agh yes it was a big step but they were  _rich_ , and compared to the mansions her club mates likely lived in, her home was sparse!

As they completely revealed their purpose, she dropped the doll, and let her distraught emotions show. This was a disaster!

* * *

Haruhi was an interloper, and they couldn't do anything about it, because she was Kyōya-senpai's. Ah, well… This could still be interesting, Kaoru thought, as he slid his gaze to Hikaru, who met his eye and slid his gaze forward again.

Interesting, indeed.


End file.
